Avalon:New begining old Ending
by Stefa Roberts
Summary: My two gargoyle characters finally but this is just a bit of a day dream story.


****

©©Avalon: A new Beginning, old Ending©©Authors Note: The gargoyles belong to Disney every and anything from gargoyles belong to them. I have made this story after the time of Christine Morgan's Broadway goes to Avalon is a little bit after that and a bit before Mother's day of her stories. This is about my two new characters Oulan and Lilika. And Elektra and the others belong to Christine Morgan so you'll have to ask her to use them. By: Stefa Roberts At kssmiley@msn.com (Used with Permission)

It was a warm night at Avalon one gargoyle has left the island never to return Angela, but news travels almost well when a boat travels in from distant shores to Avalon. Two figures stepped out of the boat both females both gargoyles. (Oulan) One was 5'5 tall had 4 feet of flaming red hair, had white skin and wings like Brooklyn's she was wearing a tight black robe that had long opening sleeves and a hood over her beautiful face. She was young about 17 in gargoyle years and had a slender figure and not much of a bust but could manage and had two brow horns that went each side (like Angela's) and had two golden rings in each ear. (Lilika) The other being totally different was 5'4 tall had long flowing blonde hair, dark tan skin and had a true virgin maiden's beauty to her, skinny figure, medium bust, had a face that was matched only with Aphrodite's beauty ( both looked like Elektra). Both had jade green eyes and both were 17, and she was wearing a pure white hooded robe like Oulan (both had the same style as Elektra's robes) and had rose earrings one in each ear. They were both new to this land they traveled from along way's from a distant Island lost to the world by Oberon and his children, a place called Tetanus, where magical creatures roamed freely and there was no such thing as sorrow and pain. They wondered around in these deep woods and her sister Lilika. Until they cleared some bushes and saw a humungous castle, and the best part was that there was gargoyles there, living there. Oulan stepped out and covered her five talons and Lilika did the same.

They stepped towards the castle their wings to there backs not sure if they'd except them. They snuck in after this one gargoyle went in, they headed down the halls till they saw some other gargoyles pass and they hid in the shadows. "_Ok Lilika first we have to find the leader and then--"_ a big male with bluish skin and long blonde hair cut off and who said "_yes and who are ye?" _ Lilika and Oulan jumped and screamed a bit. Then they stood up by the gargoyles gathering around them in the whole hall. "_We are new comers to this island and we wondering if we could stay maybe for a while?" _ Gabriel scratched his chin and heard "_why do they hide their hands? They are holding weapons against us!" _ Oulan yelled back at the gargoyle "_no not at all we dinna come for war were peaceful and we've been raised that way!"_. Gabriel was still thinking "_could ye do anything to help us here?" _ Oulan was thinking of something to say then Lilika said "We can cook, clean, dance, sing and do anything you want of us it's just we need a place to stay...and this is the only place we know of right now...". Gabriel smiled and put his hands on their shoulders one hand on Lilika's left shoulder and one on Oulan's right shoulder. "_You're welcome to us for now we shall see what the clan thinks of ye." _ Both girls nodded and walked side by side with Gabriel who led them to the part of the clan that knew of Elektra and of her breed. Lilika and Oulan walked by some males that then after passing them made their heads turn they were Icarus, Corwin, Ezekiel, and Deucalion who looked on to the females with smiles on their faces and went back to talking.

Lilika and Oulan followed Gabriel till he led them to a room with a big pile of hay and some blankets. "_Here ya can stay in here till we find a better place for ye." _ The girls both nodded and went in into the room and started to tidy up and bring a woman's touch to it. Gabriel bowed his head and went outside closing the door behind him leaving them to their own matters. The four males then approached Gabriel. "_Who are they brother?" _Asked Corwin, "_Yes, and why they be here?" _ Icarus asked, "_Are they too young to be mates!?" _ Deucalion added with a hit in the back of the head form Ezekiel who said "_AYE! Ye shouldn't a be making such a fuss over that!" _. Gabriel told them about the girls all who knew was that they were new, alone, and beautiful. In the sister's room they were tiding up and talking about the males that took a keen eye to them. "_Sister they seem handsome and strong." _Lilika giggled making the beds. "_Yes that maybe true but ye dinna need to be so obvious about it!" _ Oulan jested. Oulan never did quite get along with them since she'd rather beat them in a match then in mating. Lilika was different she wanted a male but anytime one would ask Oulan stepped right in and thwarted him away. Oulan didn't want to lose her sister to anyone especially a male. "_Shouldn't of we told them about our um breed?" _ Lilika asked now worried. "_They'll find out soon enough sisters then we'll really be judged."_ Oulan said strictly. They were done cleaning the room and then put up their stuff books in the bookshelf, clothing on a small table and some trinkets in a little wooden box by their beds of hay and blankets. 

Lilika and Oulan were talking about some funny things about males and were laughing when they stepped out of the room with their hands hidden in their robes and were confronted by the four males of the Dissidents. "_Oh good morrow dear gentlemen if you'll excuse us." _ Lilika said bowing her head and stepping past them then Oulan said "_AYE! Out me way navies!" _ The males blinked and followed them to know more about them and their lifestyles. Lilika went to the kitchen part to find something to cook for her and her sister while Oulan went to the Library to find some stuff about this land. Ezekiel and Deucalion went after Lilika while Corwin and Icarus went for Oulan. Oulan like her hair was feisty and wild like wild fire; she was independent and never could be tamed and would be the best mother to a warrior sons. Lilika was gentle and kinda hearted she was giving and was willing to settle down and have children and raise them to be good in heart and soul. Oulan was sitting on a wooden stool reading a book about war on Avalon and Corwin and Icarus went and grabbed some books too to seem like they had another reason of being there instead of trying to check Oulan out. While in the Kitchen Lilika was amazed by the cupboards, which never stopped giving, food and Ezekiel and Deucalion were peeking at her from the corner. Lilika seemed to dance seductively as she went back and forth from the cupboards to the pots and pans beginning to cook something that smelt heavenly. The males were all on going for these females since they were beautiful, talented and also two amongst the other UN chosen to be mates. The normal thing to do in courting a female was to have fun by playing and chasing also gift giving was one major part of it and also a show of strength to impress the females. Lilika and Oulan were now somewhat apart of the Avalon clan for about a week they stayed indoors and helped mostly with indoor tasks like cooking, cleaning and entertaining. Lilika was beginning to be interested in Ezekiel and Deucalion while Oulan showed sometimes her softer side to Corwin and Icarus who had been working hard to get that little reaction out of her. Oulan and Lilika had just woken up from their stone sleep and sat down on their beds and decided to talk about the males. 

"_Well Corwin is funny and has a good sense of humor and I guess he's handsome too. While Icarus is caring but mostly the strong and silent type. Sister I think I am starting to like these males." _ Oulan said blushing while she sat on her bed of hay. "_Oh nay sister let your feelings show or you might lose them. I have found that Ezekiel is kind and sometimes can be overbearing at times but he cares. And yet Deucalion is gentle and very adventurous they both could never be tamed and yet are gentle and calm." _ Lilika sighed along with her sister as they both thoughts about what to do. "_Aye and where you are going Ezekiel?" _ Gabriel asked seeing him tries to slip past him. "_I am going to see my lady Lilika, Gabriel."_ Ezekiel was already starting to like Lilika but was having a bit of rival trouble with Deucalion who often said "_Aye one day she'll be my lady and we'll be the best!" _ Which made Ezekiel mad and jealous. Corwin and Icarus could handle being rivals in love for now they didn't fight but they sometimes played tricks on each other. Lilika was sitting in her room by the windowsill with her eyes closed and she deep in thought as Ezekiel walked in. She was beautiful under the moonlight it would light up her wonderful features and curves. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight as if she belonged to the stars themselves. "_My lady Lilika?" _ Ezekiel said. Lilika turned around and smiled so sweetly that it almost gave Ezekiel a toothache. "_Amazing she is more fair then the moon and stars themselves." _ Ezekiel thought and if he wasn't in love with her already he would be now because she walked up to him and placed her hand in his and smiled. 

Oulan was sitting out on the balcony holding a rose in her hands and was thinking about how the rest of the clan would judge her is they knew the truth about her. The out of nowhere Corwin came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder saying "_A fair lady shouldn't be alone on such a night." _ Oulan touched his hand with hers and turned around and smiled at him. Her long flaming red hair was perfect for the night as it captured the moonlight making it gleam with in the night. Corwin was blushing as she fell onto him with her head on his chest and said "_Oh drat these weak ankles how I wish I could be strong enough to conquer it."_ Corwin smiled and put his hand on her head stroking her like a cat feeling her silky hair under his talons. Lilika gave Ezekiel a rose from the garden she was so fond of in the forest as a keepsake. Ezekiel was not so shy but shy enough to not say how much he loved her but he wasn't sure yet and he hear Gabriel calling him "_Ezekiel! Come-hither I have something for you!" _ "_I must go my lady tomorrow I shall see you again, fair maiden." _ With that he smiled as she hugged him tightly and he went to Gabriel with a grin on his face. Deucalion came in from her window saying "_Lady Lilika?" _ Lilika jumped and turned around her long hair following her head like a cape gave her the ultimate beauty move. Deucalion stood there amazed at her beauty for a while then snapped back to reality. "_My lady Tis good to see you on such good health tonight. May I ask to come in my lady?" _ Lilika nodded and walked to him and smiled as he plucked a blue rose from his belt and gave it to her. "_Oh my lord Deucalion how you spoil me so." _ Lilika said putting the rose in a small vase of water. "_Tis you that spoil me with your beauty my lady." _ Deucalion replied. Deucalion and Corwin were the best with flattering words that almost drove females insane with blushing and emotions. Corwin had left to hunt some food for the clan and Icarus climbed the wall next to Oulan who stood on the balcony looking down from the railing. "_My lady Oulan." _Oulan heard Icarus say and turned around and walked to him to greet him "_Dear Icarus you would climb a wall in your weakened condition for me?" _ He nodded and Oulan smiled. Icarus had given her the rose that she held in her hands and was happy to see she still kept it and held it so dearly to her heart. 

Two weeks had pasted and things just got a little bit more confusing the sisters weren't going to be mates for one and the males persuade them more. 

Until one day both Oulan and Lilika gathered the four males and told them that they could not decided and would be mates of both. The males almost blew their tops but it was either to lose them or be with them with the occasional confrontation of the other male and also with another male as a mate more eggs would be and more children is the main plan of mating. So the males went along with it and decided to take the chance and became mates of the sisters. Ezekiel and Deucalion were Lilika's mates and Oulan's were Corwin and Icarus. They weren't so keen on it but Oulan and Lilika could handle having two males as mates. Gabriel was grinning by this it reminded him of his three mates and how like Oulan and Lilika has more mates then anyone on Avalon. Lilika was down in the kitchen cooking food and drink for her loves and Oulan was playing a game of tag chase with Corwin and Icarus outside and loving it. Oulan's and Lilika's lives were boring until they met their loves and now they had to be thinking of hatchlings and of the mating season that was coming up shortly. "_Ezekiel dear could you please help me with these dishes?" _ Lilika asked holding a stack of dishes. Ezekiel and Deucalion came to her aid and grabbed the dishes just before they hit the floor and put them in the sink. "_Is that all my love?" _ Ezekiel asked. "_Yes I thank the stars I have loves like you in my life or else I would be helpless without you." _Lilika giggled. 

Oulan ducked under Corwin who popped up from a bush and tried to grab her. As she ran giggling Icarus caught her leg and yanked her to him. He held her in his hands with her feet dangling in the air (like how Goliath Holds Elisa). Corwin snapped his fingers and walked over to them saying "_aye love your getting quick these days." "But one day I'll have to slow down for the sake of the wee ones. " _ Oulan replied patting her stomach, which made Both Corwin and Icarus blush a little. Oulan was always forward and never was ashamed of what to do and since they accepted her even if she was a half-breed she loved them both equally and thought they were the best loves in the whole universe. It was almost day so Oulan flew with her loves to the castle and they went to their spots on the castle except that now Oulan and Lilika were in between two males. Oulan and her sister Lilika had the occasionally encounter with Jericho, Oulan thought he was a bit too wild and free while Lilika thought of him to just another male wanting more in life then a place to live. "_Well I think that he is just a bit misunderstood ." _ Lilika said walking down the dark hall to the Magus's tower with her sister Oulan and Elektra. "_Well you can say whatever you'd like but dinna ask for his attention and never will." _ Oulan said putting her hands behind her head. Elektra and the sisters were almost like the other identical sisters (Onyx, Opal, and Citrine) except they were half-human, but they did look almost alike in beauty, eyes and figures. They walked up to the tower and while walking their said hello to the couples, Ruth and Malachi, Miriam and Uriel and so forth. They finally got up to the tower where Oulan as if instinctively went for the books while Lilika and Elektra went to the seeing stone when Jericho stepped in. "_Oh good morrow Jericho." _Lilika said while smiling "_how is your brother?' _ Elektra asked looking at him sternly. "_Yes Jericho O' hot tempered one." _ Oulan made a slight jester. Jericho blinked for a couple of moments and rubbed his eyes thinking to see three of Elektra. "_Are you related?" _ The girls blinked and giggled, "_No we aren't but Tis amazing how we are alike." _ Lilika said while giggling. "_What a terrible thing to ask!_" Elektra gasped. "_Never!" "Oh, come on, sister,"_ Jericho wheedled.

_"What's the point of knowing magic if you never use it? Why, if I had half your skill, I wouldn't spend all my time sitting on my tail in a musty old library! I'd be putting it to good use! Benefiting my clan!"_ She frowned sternly at him, and for an instant looked eerily enough like a scolding Katherine to make him shiver. In the candlelight, with her wings folded and her pale brown hair brushed smoothly over her shoulders, she almost didn't seem a gargoyle at all. _"How would enspelling Gabriel's mates benefit the clan?" _She inquired. "_Jericho you're over stepping your boundaries!" _Oulan growled at him, "_Yes I agree with my sister and with Elektra! Back down Jericho!" _ Lilika said along with her sister. He ran his talons through his shock of scarlet hair and sighed in frustration. _"Angela is supposed to be Gabriel's mate." "Your concern on her behalf is touching,"_ Elektra remarked, _"but I think it is rather your own benefit that you put first." "Well, does he really need three mates?" Jericho asked bitterly. "He knows that there are already some of us, his brothers, destined to go mate less. With Angela gone, Elswyth in love with one of Oberon's get, Hippolyta too caught up in being a warrior to even think about mating, and you locked away here, that only leaves_ _fourteen females to eighteen males four of which have already been claimed by those twins!"_ The sisters gasped and gave him a stern look, which made him take a step back. "_No matter what me and my sister and hopefully Elektra will not help you in your ways!" _ Oulan said getting in front of Lilika protective like. "_ I fear you have drifted far into the darkness Brother!..." Lilika_ said softly in her usual lovely tone of voice.

_"I'm not locked away,"_ she said quietly. _"It's just not fair,"_ he continued, ignoring them. _"Gabriel should know that. But he's always had to be first and best at everything." "They care for him and he for them. He could not command them to cast their sights elsewhere. Choosing a mate is not as simple as the way the Magus used to seat us male and female at the feasting table, as they did in Castle Wyvern in days of old."_ Jericho went to the window and looked down over the moon- dusted forests. _"How he's going to keep up with all three of them is beyond me,"_ he muttered darkly. "_Then perhaps the strain will prove overmuch for him, and you'll have your other wish." _Though she'd said it in the same soft tone she always used, he reacted as if slapped. He whirled to face her. _"Is that what you think of me? That I'd cheer Gabriel's death and seize power for myself?"_ She regarded him evenly with her pale blue eyes. _"The though occurred." _Oulan and Lilika laughed a bit hearing that to them it was like she was hitting him with a mace. Oulan thought of what her rookery mother said once of how words can be like weapons and this just proved her right. He spun back to the window. _"Right or wrong, he's the leader,"_ he said, mouthing the hollow words. _"And my rookery brother." "Then why do you begrudge him the happiness of his mates?" "I don't."_ He was confused now, a usual state when talking to Elektra and now was having more trouble because there were like two other identical (except for hair color) images of her. _"I just don't think it will last. They'll start bickering, fighting over him. He won't be able to keep all three happy. You'll see." "Opal, Citrine, and Onyx have always been able to share,"_ she pointed out. 

_"The Magus did say it was as if they'd hatched from the same egg. They're inseparable and have ever been. It seems only reasonable to me that they would not want different mates." "It's supposed to be one male, one female."_ Elektra trailed her slim hand across the desk. _"Such cannot always be," she said sadly. "Some hearts years for that which they cannot have, and seek solace in other things." "You mean Carnelian and his infatuation with the Lady of the Lake?"_ Jericho laughed, sharp and short. _"He and Elswyth, a fine pair of dreamers! They'll go on chasing stardust and their own tails, and when all's said and done the immortals will laugh at them. They laugh at us already. The humans drove our kind from their rightful homes, the humans chased us from our very world, and now we must grovel and tug our forelocks before Oberon to even remain here!" "If Avalon so dissatisfies you, brother, why do you stay?" "Leave Avalon?"_ Sudden fear clutched his soul. _"Where would I go?"_ Elektra moved to his side and gestured out the window. _"The wide world beckons. Angela told us of her travels and the gargoyles she did find in many lands. We did ourselves meet those two who brought their sacred plants to grow and thrive free of danger, proof of Angela's words. The magic of this place is strong, my brother. Mayhap it calls to you. Mayhap it has a mission for you. Where do you need to be Jericho? Where will Avalon send you?" "I don't know,"_ he said uncertainly. _"Leave Avalon? Leave my home? I ... I must think on it."_ She inclined her head. _"Of course."_

Lilika and Oulan went to Elektra's side as Jericho stepped out. "_Sister are alright Ye dinna need to put up such a fight with him." _ Oulan said motioning for Elektra to sit. "_Well sister Elektra ye sure did show him a trick or two, he won't bother you and hopefully us for a while." _ Lilika said grabbing a gauntlet of water for Elektra. "_I thank thee sisters but I am alright yes he is stubborn and easy to enrage but I think he has a soft side but Tis hidden deep with in him." _

With that Oulan and Lilika bowed their heads and dismissed themselves saying "_Good morrow sister we shall see you morrow and I hope that it will be more good." _ Lilika and Oulan went to their room, Oulan began to play on her sweet yet sad sounding Lyre while Lilika sang and sounded like a siren of a song. "_Caught by the moonlight, A silent brisk shimmering in the trees...Oh what a night for dreams...a night of Destiny. Others are sleeping so run away with the magic in the air...magic you weave... just for me Eon Sono Bridganarion (my life with you). Sweet passing nation.... Though I don't understand the words you say... You soft of love and I am...swept away... Touch of enchantment I tremble when you hold me close this way! Thrown like a moth to a flame... EON SONO BRIDGANARION! My fate is in your arms tonighhhht! The love is shinning in your eyes will you be mine tomorrow!?... EON SONO BRIDGANARION! My heart will never more be free! Apart of you I'll always be from now until Eternity.... Deep past the ocean.... With every kiss I'm deeper in your spell.... Love me again tonight you are me one...Desire! Waves of emotion I know this is where I want to be locked in your arms with no key...EON SONO BRIDGANARION! My fate is in your arms tonighhhht! The love is shinning in your eyes will you be mine tomorrow!?... EON SONO BRIDGANARION! My heart will never more be free! Apart of you I'll always be from now until Eternity..." _Oulan played her Lyre to her tone of sadness and happiness so perfectly it was like magic.

With in one week Jericho was gone and news had spread of it amongst the clan. "_Sister have ya heard Jericho has left! And with a stranger says Gabriel!" _ Lilika yelled while almost breaking the door down. Oulan nearly jumped out of her skin because she was so surprised by Lilika and instead fell out of bed on her head. "_Calm yourself sister I haven't seen you so excited! and next time knock would ya?" _Oulan got up and dusted herself off and put her hand on her sisters shoulder. "_Now let's see..." _ Oulan poked Lilika's stomach which made Lilika giggle because she was ticklish and then she backed away feeling a bit of pain. "_Ah! so mine sister is ready to lay eggs!" _Lilika still was confused and blushed and found what her sister was getting after. "_Now sister you know you'll have to do the same thing with your mates too! And anyways I'm going to go on a hunting trip so don't make me all funny ok?" _ Oulan nodded and watched as her sister went out the door after Ezekiel. "_Yes" "no" "Yes" "No" "Why can't I go with ye Ezekiel?" "Because you be the one who I love so I must protect you." "but.." "No buts". _As Lilika got a bit annoyed she raised a hand and as Ezekiel passed she slapped him right hard on to bum. Ezekiel yelped and jumped up, Lilika giggled and turned the other way saying "_Revenge Tis sweet!" _. The Lilika yelped and jumped as she felt a hard pinch to her bum. "_Yes it is." _ Ezekiel said grinning. 

Oulan was walking down the hall with a book in her right hand not really paying attention to anything. Her and her sisters secret about being half human were know only to their mates who really didn't care about it because to them they were still beautiful and lastly only know to Elektra. Oulan blushed and bit her bottom lip as two arms grasped around her waist and pulled her close to a strong broad figure. "_Oh Tis only you dear Corwin, don't scare me like that." _ Corwin chuckled and smiled saying "_as you wish my lady." _ She turned around in his arms facing him and she rested her head on his broad chest and put her hands on his arms as he still had his around her waist. They stayed there together looking deeply into the full moon holding each other feeling as if nothing in the world(s) could hurt them. "_Oh Corwin my dear sweet humorous Corwin ever since I met thee I did have an interest in thee." "and as I did for you my lady my love my one true only." _ Corwin lifted her chin and looked within her Violet eyes so like a flower beautiful and slowly leaned towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips both with their eyes closed.

To Be Continued........


End file.
